The Executioner (Slasher)
The Executioner is a fanatic serial killer and the main antagonist of the first season of the 2016 anthology horror TV show Slasher. Originally, The Executioner was a scorned pastor named Tom Winston, but his double murder would go on to inspire the crimes of a copycat thirty years later. He was portrayed by Patrick Garrow and Steve Byers. Biography The Original Executioner Tom Winston was a pastor for Waterbury Church, who sought to help bring an end to the crime and corruption of Waterbury, Canada. However, that all would change when he fell in love with Rachel Ingram and the two had sex. Unbeknownst to him, Rachel, her husband Bryan, and their friend Alan Henry were producing and selling porn, something Tom was against. A camera recorded him and Rachel having sex, and they used this tape to blackmail the pastor into leaving their industry alone. Disgusted and heartbroken, on Halloween night, he dressed up as an executioner and murdered Bryan and scarred Alan. Then he unmasked himself to an injured Rachel, who told him that she was pregnant with his baby. In response to this, Tom cut the baby out of her stomach and sat in a rocking chair, holding his daughter as the police arrived. He was sentenced to life in prison. The New Executioner Thirty years later, when Sarah Bennett returned to Waterbury with her husband, Dylan, a new Executioner started a series of brutal murders, supposedly continuing what Tom Winston started. With help from the original Executioner, Sarah is able to figure out all the victims' secrets, before eventually becoming a target herself. When she and Tom are kidnapped and she is about to be sawed in half for pride, Tom sacrifices himself so the Executioner spares his daughter. The real Executioner frames Sarah's husband by planting a box of murder trophies in his house. With Dylan arrested, Sarah finds comfort in her friend and the police deputy, Cam Henry. However, when she finds a picture of Cam holding a drawing that looks similar to the ones found in The Executioner's lair, she investigates his house and finds the cut up remains of his father. Now, certain that Cam's the true killer, she lures him outside of a party and stabs him with his own knife. Cam pulls the knife out and slashes Sarah's shoulder with it. Now injured, Sarah runs for her life, eventually ending up at her house. Dylan shows up and tries to fight with Cam, before being knocked out. Sarah tries to escape, but Cam knocks her down and stabs her in the shoulder. Cam then cuddles up to Sarah and talks about the first time he saw her. Afterwards, he raises the knife to finish her off, but Sarah knocks him down with her Grandma's urn. With the roles reversed, Sarah picks up the knife and plunges it into his chest. Dylan wakes up and holds Cam still while Sarah stabs him four more times and finishes him off by slicing his throat. Victims Tom Winston *1. Bryan Ingram | Stabbed through the abdomen. *2. Rachel Ingram | Stomach sliced open and stabbed in the neck. Cameron Henry *1. Suzy Henry | Pushed down the stairs. *2. Verna McBride | Hands and feet cut off. *3. Justin Faysal | Poisoned. *4. Brenda Merrit | Chained to a cinder block and thrown into the water, drowned. *5. Trent McBride | Trapped in a pit with venomous snakes. *6. June Henry | Devoured by animals. *7. Allison Sutherland | Neck sliced, body boiled in fryer. *8. Iain Vaughn | Cremated alive. *9. Tom Winston | Willingly jumped onto a table saw, so his daughter would be spared. *10. Alan Henry | Strangled. Attempted *Neighborhood Kid | Beaten with a bat, abandoned out in the woods, survived. *Robin Turner | Slashed multiple times with knives, survived. *Robin Turner (2nd attempt) | Knifed in the chest, survived. *Dylan Bennett | Head bashed against the floor multiple times, knocked unconcious. *Sarah Bennett | Slashed, stabbed in the shoulder, survived. Secrets / Sins *Verna McBride - WRATH - Murdered her husband after finding out he was cheating on her, hid his body in a mine shaft. *Justin Faysal - GLUTTONY - Used his connections to buy a family's property, which resulted in the family dying, also liked cocaine a lot. *Brenda Merrit - ENVY - Attempted to kill one of her friends after they had stolen her boyfriend, which resulted in her friend being put in a coma, also never confessed to the police. *Trent McBride - SLOTH - Left Ariel behind when she was drunk, which resulted in her being kidnapped. *June Henry - SLOTH - Was with Trent the night he left Ariel. *Allison Sutherland - GREED - Made up false stories about Heather Peterson's husband, which resulted in him hanging himself. *Iain Vaughn - LUST - Kidnapped, raped, and held 15 year old Ariel Peterson prisoner for years. *Tom Winston - PRIDE - To be added. Gallery TheExecutionerslasher02.jpg|Tom Winston as The Executioner. TheExecutionerslasher06.png|Cam Henry as The Executioner. TheExecutionerslasher03.png|The Executioner appears to Sarah for the first time. TheExecutionerslasher04.png|The Executioner confronts a rude neighborhood kid. TheExecutionerslasher05.png|The Executioner kills Verna McBride. Trivia *The Punishments for the Seven Deadly Sins are: **PRIDE - Being broken on the wheel. **ENVY - Being immersed in freezing water for all eternity. **GLUTTONY - Being force fed rats, snakes, and frogs. **LUST - Being smothered in fire and brimstone. **WRATH / ANGER - Being dismembered alive. **GREED - Being boiled alive in oil for all eternity. **SLOTH - Being thrown into snake pits. Navigation Category:Alter-Ego Category:Charismatic Category:Deceased Category:Delusional Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Extremists Category:Fanatics Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Homicidal Category:Horror Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Incriminators Category:In Love Category:Kidnapper Category:Legacy Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Mutilators Category:Obsessed Category:Perverts Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Serial Killers Category:Stalkers Category:Torturer Category:Traitor Category:TV Show Villains Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Wrathful